


Gargalesis

by ranichi17



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Manga & Anime, Tickle Fights, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichi17/pseuds/ranichi17
Summary: things you said that i wish you hadn’tIn which Ryouta and Sagishi argue about a very important detail.





	

“What did you just say? _Take that back!_ ” Ryouta screeched.

“I said _L is a better detective than Kindaichi_ ,” Sagishi shouted back as he started chasing Ryouta around the living room. _Death Note_ was still playing on the television screen.

Two minutes later, Sagishi had Ryouta pinned on the couch, relentlessly tickling him until he went out of breath howling with laughter.

“Okay, _okay_ ,” Ryouta managed to gasp out. “It’s a tie, they’re both good detectives.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr right [here](http://ranichi17.tumblr.com/).


End file.
